Sharaz Jek
'Sharaz Jek '''is the main antagonist in the 1984 ''Doctor Who ''serial "The Caves of Androzani". He was a scientist who excelled in robotics leading him to create various androids. After many dealings with Morgus however his face was brutally disfigured leading him down a path of madness and vengeance. He was portrayed by the late Christopher Gable. History Origin Sharaz was once a young well looking man who had a passion for beauty and science. He allied himself with Morgus the latter of whom would wind up betraying him by sabotaging one of his experiments causing a massive explosion. Although Sharaz mostly got himself to safety he didn't close his chamber in time causing his face to be brutally burned and discoloured. Jek then wore a mask for the remainder of his life and exiled himself from the rest of the world swearing vengeance against Morgus. ''The Caves of Androzani He first appeared when The Doctor and Peri were imprisoned by his troopers. Upon meeting the two he took a deep interest in Peri and planned on giving her the chemical he specialized in spectrox which would cure the disease she and the doctor had contracted in order to keep her for himself. Before he could accomplish this however he had to begin a battle between his own forces and androids. Despite losing this battle Jek refused to surrender himself until Morgus was killed and at his feet. When both Peri and the Doctor were suffering from spectrox poisoning, Jek became agitated by the threat to Peri's life. Subsequently, the Doctor despite in his worsening condition travelled through the caves in order to find a cure, leaving Jek and Peri alone. When the Doctor returned Jek allowed the Doctor to leave with Peri if it meant that Peri would be safe. Right after this the federal army attacked Jek's base, he was careless however believing they would never find him and defeat his androids. Jek's mercenary Stoz decided to join Morgus to try to find Jek's collection of spectrox. Morgus, Stoz and their troops then discovered his hideout only for Jek to brutally attack Morgus revealing his disfigured face before being shot by Stoz. Jek used his last remaining strength to force Morgus' head into a beam killing him. Jek's finest android a replica of Salateen then killed Stoz before Jek fell into his arms and died. Jek's remains where scorched just like the rest of him after The Doctor left the burning lair. Shortly after this The Doctor himself heroically gave his own life in order to save Peri, tragically ending his fifth incarnation but at the same time fulfilling Jek's wish of keeping Peri alive. Appearance Sharaz Jek was a slender man who wore an all leather outfit complete with black leather boots and one singular leather glove. Jek had a hideously disfigured face that he himself could never bear to look at caused by Morgus attempting to kill him, as a result Jek's face was mostly discoloured as a sickly green with only his let eye and mouth regaining a flesh like colour. To hide his appearance from himself and others he always wore a black and white patterned latex mask as well as a black leather cowl. He also wore one blue false eye due to his right eye being burned off. Gallery Jek 1.jpg Jek 2.jpg Jek and The Doctor.jpg Jek scaring Peri.png|Jek scaring Peri Jek talking.jpg|Jek talks to The Doctor and Peri about his backstory Sharaz Jek action figure.jpg|Jek's action figure Jek action figure.jpg|Jek and Peri's action figures in a double pack The Caves of Androzani.jpg|Sharaz Jek on the DVD cover to The Caves of Androzani sharaz-jek-doctor-who-collection-numero-106.jpg|Jek on a magazine cover Trivia * Sharaz Jek is one of the most well received villains from the show with many fans and critics praising the character's great development, excellent backstory and Christopher Gable's performance as him. * Sharaz Jek is also one of the most dark, complex and tragic characters to have ever appeared in the show. Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Gaolers Category:Non-Action Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero